The present invention relates generally to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus in which a magnetic disc and a magnetic head are driven by a spring used as a drive source, and more particularly, to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus which is suitable to be incorporated into a toy.
Conventionally, a large number of apparatuses adapted to be incorporated into toys for generating sound are known. One such apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 100184/1976. In this apparatus, in which a disc having sound grooves is driven by a spring, recording cannot be performed, only reproducing. Another apparatus, similar to that described above, is disclosed by Japanese Patent Publication No. 11381/1970; however, this apparatus is also only capable of reproduction.
It is possible to incorporate a tape recorder into a toy. However, a tape recorder is bulky and expensive, and therefore a toy using a tape recorder is expensive. Further, since a tape recorder is driven by an electric motor, the power consumption power is high. Also, there is a serious problem that the apparatus is heavy.